


Twist of Fate

by Gamzee_Makaraoni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sadstuck, Spoilers, upd8, you will all hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears, except for his thoughts chanting one phrase over and over: Dave was gone. Dave was gone. Dave was gone. (Upd8 spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I highly doubt this will happen in the comic but

"Dirk! Roxy!" Kanaya gasped. Karkat looked up, his bloodpumper thumping nervously. The Alpha kids were walking back over the hills towards the group of trolls.

They looked awful. All four of them were scratched and bruised up. Jake was super pale, and leaning onto Jane for support. Roxy was clutching her sides, and Dirk's glasses were chipped.

Kanaya ran up to them and immediately started to fret. "What happened there? Are any of you badly injured? Is there anything we can do?"

"You looked like you got hit with a drone," Vriska commented, raising her eyebrows high.

"More like five drones," Karkat added, but he wasn't really in the mood to talk.

There were only four humans. Eight had left to battle Caliborn, with the promise to return. Four came back. And Dave wasn't among them.

It wasn't that Karkat was concerned for him. Except that he did sort of have a flushed feeling on Dave. Or two or three or ten. Not that it was a big deal. Flush crushes came and went easily. This one would certainly past.

Roxy swatted Kanaya away. "Oh my god, we're fine!" Jake opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. She winced. "Except Jakey. He sure got drained back there."

"We will do our best to try to heal him," Kanaya promised. Terezi walked over to Jake and lifted him up, grunting.

Jane took his feet, wrinkling her nose at his clothes. "I'm still not over this outfit," she grumbled.

Terezi sniffed loudly. "Eugh, how disgustingly yellow!"

"What happened?" Karkat asked, walking up to Kanaya, Dirk, and Roxy. Something told him not to bring Dave up yet. "How did Jake drain himself?"

"It was his Hope power-" Dirk started to explain.

Kanaya cut him off. "Wait, where is Rose? Is she coming back later?"

"Yeah, where's the rest of the clusterfuck? It's actually quiet without them around," Karkat commented.

Roxy's lips began to quiver, and she started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"We-we couldn't do a-ny-thing," she hiccuped. "Too pow-powerful, couldn't be st-stopped-"

Dirk wrapped his arms around her, and a hole began to open in the bottom of Karkat's stomach.

"Where's Rose and Dave?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm not sure," Dirk admitted.

"Not sure? You were just fucking with them! You all went traipsing off on your quest to defeat Lord English, then you come back to tell us you don't know where they are?!"

"Karkat, please! Let Dirk explain!" Kanaya protested. "I'm sure he has a better explanation."

Karkat harrumphed, crossing his arms. "This better be good." He was actually really worried for Dave. Ew, red feelings.

Dirk took a deep breath. "Caliborn had...he had his juju with him. I'm not sure if he knew how it worked already, but he opened it and it..."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "And?" Kanaya elbowed him.

"It took them!" Roxy sobbed, thumping her fist against Dirk's chest. He winced. "Sucked them all up and away!"

Karkat wasn't sure if he heard her right. "It...what?"

"The juju sucked in John, Rose, Dave, and Jade."

The hole opened up to the point where everything inside Karkat started falling into it.

"What? No, no, this can't-oh my god-" Kanaya brought her hands up to her mouth, her eyes glistening jade.

"I don't know what exactly happened next. He-He sent the chest away, with the juju inside it. I don't know where. All I know is they're trapped inside it-"

Kanaya started to wail in anguish, jade green tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Not Rose! Not Rose! I-Not Rose!"

"I'm sorry."

Karkat stopped listening after that. A ringing started in his ears, and it only grew louder. He could feel himself slowly sinking to the ground, and he could feel something building up in his eyes.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Dave couldn't be gone. There was no way that could happen. He was going to walk back over that hill, walk up to him, and say, "I drew another part of Can Town, you should check it out. Come on, bro, for the Mayor."

Karkat thought someone was yelling his name, but the ringing intensified. He decided that he didn't care who was calling him, and he didn't care if he never heard or thought or even breathed again.

Dave was gone.

Dave was gone.

Dave was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I heard there was an upd8 with cute stuff so I decided to make it sad.
> 
> Well I am Gamzee_Makaraoni but I go by Taylor. I mainly write PJO stuff but I'm slowly returning to writing a Homestuck stuff after nearly two years.
> 
> I put this on my Tumblr at autisticwillsolace to ruin other people's lives. On my Tumblr I reblog Homestuck, Percy Jackson, Steven Universe, feminism, Ninjago, Over the Garden Wall, and other stuff, along with my original posts about this stuff. It's also on my FanFiction (TailsDoll13)
> 
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr and other stuff!
> 
> -DSF


End file.
